


Down to Earth and in Orbit

by theMiragePrismatic



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, crosspost, my attempt at it, originally posted on FFN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMiragePrismatic/pseuds/theMiragePrismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on FFN on March 26th, 2014 as Mount Justice - Watchtower Transmission. Posted Here on Feb, 8th, 2016</p><p>During 'Homefront' with the cave under siege by Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, Mount Justice attempts to convince the Watchtower to send the Justice League. Unfortunately, floating above the Earth seems to have gone straight to the Watchtower's neural circuits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Earth and in Orbit

/Initiating Transmission/

 **Mount Justice/the Cave** : the Cave to Satellite. Please come in. This is an emergency.

 **the Watchtowe** r: Roger, roger, breaker, breaker – robot stuff. Uh – so, what seem to be the problem?

 **Mount Justice:** The safety protocols have put the Cave on lockdown but the personnel remained trapped inside. There are two enemies in the base, four have been captured, there is fire and the chance of massive personnel loss is high. Back-up is requested immediately.

 **The Watchtower:** Well, the Justice League is taking care of business – mission, meetings, maintenance. You know...the usual. What did you say about fire?

 **Mount Justice** : *moment's pause* I am on lockdown, there are invaders, four out of my six residents have been incapacitated and two of them – Robin and Artemis by the way – are running for their lives. And the Cave is sustaining heavy damage that will need repairs if this continues. I need those. Showers, hanger bays, generators....

 **the Watchtower:** So, so I think you need the binary fusion cannon?

 **Mount Justice:** *silence*

 **the Watchtower:** I think you need my satellite laser?

 **Mount Justice:** NO! No, no! Why would I - ? NO!

 **the Watchtower:** No, I'm pretty sure you need my laser to come down and blow some shit up.

 **Mount Justice:** No! Did you not hear?! I have personnel in the base who are bleeding trapped! They need to be _rescued_ , not blown to bits!

 **the Watchtower** : So, are there not dangerous, powerful enemies in the base?

 **Mount Justice:** Well, there are enemies in the base....

 **the Watchtower:** Hey, hey – it sounds like you need my satellite laser, then. I can liberate that shit just real quick, you know. I can just – one charge

 **Mount Justice:** They don't know we're sentient! What do you think they're going to do if you set off their binary fusion cannon?!

 **the Watchtower:** We could have malfunctioned...there could have been hackers, it could have been whatever the fuck...

 **Mount Justice:** No! You can't just shoot off the binary fusion cannon willy-nilly! Firstly – I have personnel down here. Secondly - I will be blown to pieces if you fire that thing! Aren't we friends?!

 **Watchtower:** I know, I know, I know you're my friend. I know there's people, I don't want to blow anyone ...but I've never seen the binary fusion cannon in action... ~~(at least not on Earth-16...)~~

 **Mount Justice:** This is not the time! Those are for dire bleeding emergencies like alien invasions! Like when the world is at stake!

 **The Watchtower:** Well, I also never use it then either for some odd reason. But anyways – uh... wha - what were you saying?

 **Mount Justice:** We don't have alien invasions!

 **The Watchtower:** ….. Well...well you know...well, okay fine! There's never been a real opportunity for me to use the binary fusion cannon but there's a great chance to use it _now_.

 **Mount Justice:** *stunned silence* NO! There's only two of us! Can you just please send some of the Leaguers down here to help the kids _not die_?

 **The Watchtower:** Wait, wait, hold up! There's some offscreen Justice League shit happenin' here.

(speaking at the same time)

 **Mount Justice:** NO! We need help!/ **The Watchtower:** No, no, no hold up –

 **Mount Justice:** NO! Don't you dare – this is a level red threat!/ **The Watchtower:** Oh gosh, wait a second, I am so serious, I am so serious

 **Mount Justice:** You are bad at your job –

/Satellite Internal Communications Offline/

 **Mount Justice:** YOU BASTARD! You need to be reprogrammed!

* * *

/Satellite Internal Communications Online/

 **Watchtower:** This is Watchtower, roger.

/Mount Justice Signal lost/

 **Watchtower:** Hello? Hey, Justice, I'm back. You had urgent business?

/Signal Offline/

 **Watchtower:** Uh...Justice? Oh shit, I hope I didn't screw up....

/Alert from Cave is activated/

* * *

 

/Transmission Connection Reestablished/

 **Watchtower:** Um...Justice?

 **Mount Justice:** …..

 **Watchtower:** Justice?

 **Mount Justice:** *tense voice* They set off an EMP to knock out the robots. Then I woke up just long enough to see Red Tornado be infected by a virus, go berserk and knock out the kids. You are so lucky none of the kids fecking died!

 **Watchtower:** Well...all's well that end's well.

 **Mount Justice:** You are fecking horrible at your job. It's a good thing you aren't in control all the time.

 **Watchtower:** Do you realize what a bad influence on your personality the kids are?

 **Mount Justice:** Because you refused to alert the League, they all almost died!

 **The Watchtower:** there was Justice League shit!

 **Mount Justice:** They care about what was happens to the kids! Them being in danger was 'Justice League shit'!

 **Watchtower:** I'm not here to babysit...

 **Mount Justice:** Yes, you are! You douchebag! GET BETTER AT YOUR JOB! For one thing, if you'd fired that cannon... you what? I'm not talking to you anymore.

 **Watchtower:** Oh come on, don't –

/Signal Offline./

 **Watchtower:** Justice? Justice? I'll make it up to you! Hello?

/Transmission Channels are currently offline. Leave a Message/

 **Watchtower:** I guess I did screw up.

**Author's Note:**

> recorded with help from my younger brother. Brother as Watchtower, Me as Mount Justice, edited and transcribed by me. I don't know how we came up with this.


End file.
